Academy Years
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre o Doctor e o Master quando jovens - Theta/Koschei, Doctor/Master
1. Azul

**Azul **

Koschei tinha certeza que os professores da Academia estavam conspirando contra ele, porque aquela era a primeira excursão deles para fora do planeta, Ushas foi designada a ir para Apalapucia, Braxiatel para Logopolis, enquanto ele e Theta haviam sido mandados para aquele ridículo planetinha chamado Terra. Tudo bem que eventualmente a raça humana viria a se tornar bem poderosa (ou pelo menos numerosa já que no século 50 eles pareciam estar espalhados por muitas galáxias, eram vistos por alguns como os grandes exploradores, por outros como pragas), mas isso só aconteceria dali a muito tempo, no século 20 era apenas um planetinha esquecido pelo resto da galáxia cujos habitantes ainda mantinham hábitos primitivos como lutarem uns contra os outros.

Seu companheiro de viagem no entanto não dividia o seu desapontamento com a escolha de viagem que a Academia havia feito para eles, quando eles foram transportados para a cidade de Londres já era noite mas mesmo assim Theta achou bem rápido um local aberto em que os humanos pareciam se reunir a noite para beber e ver na tela do local um jogo em que as pessoas chutavam esferas de um lado para o outro, Theta logo fez amizade com varias pessoas, experimentou algo chamado daiquiri de banana e pareceu até ter entendido quais eram as regras daquele esporte ilógico.

Eles ainda estavam andando pelas ruas de Londres quando amanhece e Theta olha para cima.

"O céu é azul !" Theta diz surpreso.

"O da maioria dos planetas tem o céu assim, o laranja do céu de Gallifrey que é considerado incomum"

"É tão bonito !" Theta diz.

Koschei não concorda com ele, não consegue ver o que Theta acha de tão fascinante sobre tudo aquilo, e como ele estava se divertindo tanto, mas Koschei gosta de o ver animado daquele jeito então apenas suspira e diz :

"Sim é"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Louder than the drums

**Louder than the drums**

Koschei não conta para Theta sobre os barulhos dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele prefere falar sobre fugir de Gallifrey. Sobre verem o universo e deixar todas as regras idiotas de seu povo para trás. Sobre serem maiores do que até mesmo Omega e Rassilon foram. Sobre eles juntos por todo o tempo e espaço para sempre.

Ele não fala sobre o barulho porque quando está perto de Theta aquela constante batida que quase o enlouquece parece não importar tanto assim. Mais do que isso, quando Theta o beijava o barulho dos tambores em sua cabeça eram completamente ofuscados pelo barulho dos corações dentro de seu peito batendo acelerados.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Quando ele sorri

**Quando ele sorri**

Ele sorri para você.

Um sorriso que ilumina toda a sua face, um sorriso bem mais animado do que você considera que qualquer um deveria ter na vida real, ou pelo menos bem mais animado do que você já tinha visto em qualquer um em Gallifrey ter. É belo e de uma maneira que você não consegue explicar as vezes mexe tanto com você que você acaba ficando com vontade de sorrir também, mas o problema é que ele faz isso para todos.

Toda vez que algum outro aluno da sua classe diz algo inteligente ou engraçado, ou quando nas excursões para fora do planeta, em qualquer planetinha medíocre ele consegue encontrar algo que desperte o seu interesse, sempre vendo algo novo, sempre vendo algo belo.

Algumas vezes você consegue pensar em um mundo em que ele só olha com admiração para você e que os sorrisos dele são apenas por sua causa, um mundo em que ele estaria mais apaixonado por você do que pelo universo, não é muito realista.

Isso faz com que seus corações se encolham contra si mesmos as vezes, e nem dá para falar nada porque sentir ciúme de um dos seus colegas de classe já soaria ridículo, quem dirá sentir ciúme do que o universo representa para ele, do que a vida representa para ele.

Ele sorri e cada vez você o perde um pouco mais.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

"Pela última vez Koschei, se alguém estivesse flertando comigo eu tenho certeza que eu ia notar, você só está com ciúmes"

"Não você não nota. E não é ciúmes é preocupação justificada, porque o Brax tem inveja de tudo que é meu, e você, bem eu digo isso com todo o amor do mundo : você é um sem noção"

"Eu não sou seu, e é claro que eu noto"

"Demorou mais de vinte anos para você perceber que eu gostava de você"

"Mas eu percebi eventualmente não percebi ?"

"Sim, quando a minha língua estava dentro da sua boca"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	5. Decisões Fáceis

**Decisões Fáceis**

Gallifrey nunca havia sido realmente um lar para Theta, ele não se encaixava naquela sociedade, suas crenças e seus costumes, ele não conseguia se ver vivendo milênios como um burocrata como todos os outros, milênios sem nunca ter visto nada e sempre se perguntando como as coisas poderiam ter sido. Então roubar a TARDIS e ir embora do planeta havia sido uma decisão fácil para ele.

Gallifrey nunca havia sido realmente um lar para Koschei, ele não ligava para as tradições de seu planeta, para a sua família ou até mesmo para o resto da espécie. Mas ele ligava para Theta, de alguma maneira o outro rapaz era tão diferente de todos os outros ali, tão mais animado, tão mais estranho, tão mais vivo. Deixar Gallifrey havia sido uma decisão fácil para Koschei também, Theta havia decidido ir correr atrás das estrelas e Koschei havia decidido ir correr atrás dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	6. Sobre a possibilidade de casamentos

**Sobre a possibilidade de uniões matrimoniais**

"Koschei você pensa no futuro ?"

"Sim, em geral ele estrela nós dois e a dominação do universo"

"Eu estou falando sério"

"Eu também, eu daria um ótimo imperador intergaláctico. Mas do que você está falando exatamente nesse caso ?"

"Nos casarmos e unir as nossas casas e tudo mais"

"Quando nós chegarmos a idade de nos casarmos provavelmente as nossas famílias já vão ter nos deserdado há muito tempo"

"Sim, provavelmente esse vai ser o caso"

"E com o seu medo de compromisso eu consigo nos ver dominando o universo como uma alternativa bem mais provável do que você se casando, comigo ou com qualquer outro"

"Pode acontecer, o universo é cheio de surpresas Koschei"

"O universo é entediante meu bem, você é cheio de surpresas"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	7. Thief

**Thief **

Ele sempre foi um ladrão.

Nas primeiras férias da academia ele te convenceu a explorar a biblioteca de seus pais e apenas mais tarde quando vocês já estavam longe correndo nos campos da propriedade ele te contou que ele tinha escondido um que tinha achado interessante debaixo de suas vestes e levado consigo. Você sabia em um nível racional que deveria ficar irritado, mas era tão refrescante encontrar alguém que não ligava para as regras, alguém disposto a ir um pouco além, e porque por algum motivo que você não conseguia entender tinha resolvido dividir isso com você. Naquele dia vocês correram e se sentiram como deuses e foi o ápice de felicidade que você já sentiu, você tinha onze anos.

Você sempre foi o mais inteligente da sua classe, recebeu milhares de cumprimentos quanto a esse seu brilhante cérebro, mas não foi inteligente ao ponto de saber que você nunca devia se apaixonar por um ladrão, porque um dia foi mais do que livros ou experimentos estranhos de seus professores na Academia. Porque um dia ele roubou uma maquina do tempo e foi embora sem se importar com as consequências. Arrancou uma parte de você para ele e a levou para longe sem nem se preocupar que talvez você precisasse dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
